<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loyal's Fault by angelslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680027">Loyal's Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove'>angelslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!!!!!!, First fights, M/M, Misunderstandings, also protective varys and aina lolol, found family type shit cuz im a SAP, in a way......., protective gueira and meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awful, seeing Galo in a state of being so unsure of himself. It's even worse knowing Lio was the one to cause it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loyal's Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they're a pretty new couple here, bound to run into some bumps in the road..... i like fics with fights and mild angst that gets resolved relatively quickly albeit realistically and i feel like i dont see it super often. So I Guess I Must Feed My Self</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The tension between the two of them is palpable. It's probably more distracting than if Galo was hanging off of Lio's shoulders, singing at the top of his lungs his love for the ex-burnish leader. His near-silence isn't just abnormal; it's disturbing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What's worse is the puppy-eyes he keeps throwing Lio's way any time they make eye contact or are within the same general vicinity. It makes it hard for Lio to focus, to properly schedule and organize the week's upcoming ration distributions for the ex-burnish with Gueira and Meis. It makes it hard for everyone else to focus on their own tasks as well, if the way they groan and sigh whenever they're around is anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The tension lasts hardly half a day before Varys and Aina corner him when he's finally alone, sitting in a secluded area in the building's small break room just after lunch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay, what did you do to him?" Varys asks, arms crossed and straight to the point. Aina has her hands on her hips just behind him, staring him down with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Normally, Lio would be adamant about not disclosing his personal life and issues to people well outside of it. But obviously the Burning Rescue is a whole new ballpark for him. They offered him a place to stay, resources to provide the ex-burnish with supplies and homes, and dove headfirst into the cause with him, no questions asked. They defend him and his people against the prejudice they receive daily, and Lio struggles often with just how much gratitude he feels towards them- towards the organization. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Not to mention this situation is clearly affecting more than just him and Galo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a moment of internal struggle, Lio's eyes shift away from the two of them and toward the far wall. At the very least they deserve an explanation as to why their rookie is so unfocused that he can hardly walk in a straight line. "We had an argument," he says simply, grip tightening on his cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina sighs, shoulders slumping, and Varys pinches the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"He's walking around like... /That/," Varys gestures vaguely to nothing, yet everything all at once, "because of an argument?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Well," Aina tips her head with an air of amusement, "I can see how it'd be an... Issue... For Galo. I'm just glad it wasn't anything more serious- I thought you two broke up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio shakes his head silently, withholding from making an incredulous expression as the two walk away, complaining to each other. He's been dating Galo for just under a month- do the Rescue really think they would break up so quickly? After everything?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Well... Honestly, maybe. They weren't actually /there/ for everything, after all. They didn't- couldn't- experience the mind-link he and Galo had, the bond that came with everything they went through together. Something as pitiful as an argument wouldn't separate them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But it would test his patience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I heard it's good for couples to have fights now and then!" Gueira chirps, suddenly dropping into the seat across from Lio and making him actually jump, startled. "Ain't that right, Meis?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Meis seemingly comes from absolutely nowhere just as Gueira did, sliding next to the other and nodding sagely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio sputters. "We aren't- it wasn't even a fight! Not really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Care to fill us in, Boss?" Gueira inquires, resting his chin on the palms of his hands. His look is impish, almost teasing, and it makes it feel like less of a confrontation than Varys' and Aina's attempt. Lio's shoulders sag. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"He's..." Lio sighs, almost cringing at what he's about to say. "He's really... Really overprotective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Not expecting this, the two raise their eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"What?" Gueira frowns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You can handle yourself! He of all people should--"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio shakes his head. "I know. I know- but it seems everything sets him off recently. I noticed it first when... I tripped over a belt he left on the floor the other week. And he wouldn't stop apologizing and checking up on me. It wouldn't be an issue, but... But it's every day, now." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "This morning I snapped and yelled at him, told him to back off. I shouldn't have, but I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Meis and Gueira are silent at this, which makes him pause and look up, to gauge their physical reactions. They look... Thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You probably already know it, but this seems like something easily solved through communication," Gueira hums, leaning back in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Meis nods. "Ham him up or something first. Buy him one of those greasy pizzas and sit him down, boss. I think... He just wants you to be happy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gueira grins crookedly. "You know we'd beat the shit out of anyone we thought wasn't good for you, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Gueira!" Both Meis and Lio protest, though Lio feels the edge of his mouth twitch up into a smile. He also knows that yes- to some extent, it's true. Meis and Gueira would never tolerate Lio settling for anyone less than he deserves- for their standards, anyway. And it's obvious to anyone that their standards are a bit on the absurd side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eventually, Lio says, "I will." The other two raise their eyebrows, and he elaborates. "Talk to him, I mean."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Meis gives him a thumbs-up and Gueira nods approvingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Walking home together is awful, because Galo lags behind in silence and is clearly dragging his feet. Lio fights the urge to give in and talk about things then and there, but he wants the security of their home surrounding them. A sort of mental safety net- not just for him, but for Galo too. Neither of them are the type to willingly be vulnerable, especially in public.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once inside of their apartment, Lio shoulders off his jacket and tucks it onto the coat rack next to the door, slides off his shoes, and sits on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo looks at him in confusion, head tilting almost like a puppy. Lio bites back a smile. "You aren't going to shower?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio shakes his head. He pats the spot next to him. "Not yet. I want to talk," he says, and watches Galo somehow shrink even further in on himself at the words, immediately looking back at the floor while he takes his sweet time removing his own shoes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eventually he does sit next to Lio though, and Lio watches him squirm uncomfortably in the small moment of silence that follows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Do you know why I was upset this morning?" Lio finally asks. Because while Galo could be stupid sometimes, he isn't a child. He's clearly in-tune to people's emotions well enough that Lio shouldn't need to baby him through this conversation. Galo turns toward him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Um," he says simply. His ears burn red. "Be... Cause... I'm smothering you," he finishes quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio's lip quirks up. "In a way, I suppose," he relents. "I don't like being upset with you, Galo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I don't like you being upset with me either!" Galo cries suddenly, eyes wide and arms spreading outwards. "I didn't- Lio, I'm really sorry-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio presses a finger to his lips, silencing him, to preemptively end the babbling before it can begin. "Galo, do you think I'm weak? Or fragile? Now that I'm no longer Burnish?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo's eyes widen, cheeks puffing out almost comically as he has words to say but Lio's finger is still over his lips. He shakes his head fervently instead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Then why," Lio asks, finally removing his finger, "do you freak out, every time something happens to me? I can take care of myself. I may get injured sometimes, but Galo, being partners..." He pauses as he thinks of Gueira and Meis- how they shot him away from the battlefield, knowing he'd find a way to save them. "They trust each other. You're allowed to be worried. But this is just..." Lio sighs, shoulders sagging. "It's ridiculous. I trip over a crack in the sidewalk and you want to ice my ankle for an hour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Sorry," Galo says, first thing- and sounds like he means it. Lio looks up in surprise at his change in tone. "You're right. But I..." He hesitantly reaches over, grabbing one of Lio's hands and clasping them between both of his own, looking Lio in the eyes earnestly. "I spent my childhood growing up wanting to be someone that saves people- saves /families/. I don't like to talk about how it was without my parents, because that's in the past. I have a new family now. But- but, Lio-" Galo's eyes are bright, shimmering as he reaches forward and tucks a lock of hair behind Lio's ear. The way he's speaking and acting is jarring- so startlingly mature of him that Lio is practically speechless. Galo has always been a chivalrous bastard with a stupidly dramatic way with words, and Lio isn't sure why he expected any different now. "You're... Different, for me. You know? You have to, right?" Galo pulls away, though Lio misses the comforting touch near immediately. "It doesn't excuse it, but I hadn't even realized how over the top I was being." He looks at his lap, hands tucked between his thighs, and Lio is left winded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I... Suppose I can take some of the blame for this, then," he says slowly. Galo jerks his head towards him, blinking owlishly. "I hadn't thought of your childhood having this sort of an impact on you." And now Lio feels stupid. Because of course Galo would want to valiantly take care of and protect what he probably considers a second chance at a family with everything he has. Even if some days it can be a bit overboard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo shrugs with one shoulder. "Sorry," he says again, though weaker this time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"No need," Lio replies easily, his turn to reach over and loops his arms around Galo. His boyfriend leans into Lio like a flower towards the sun, warming him from his head to his toes. It's awful, seeing Galo in a state of being so unsure of himself. It's even worse knowing Lio was the one to cause it, as necessary as the conversation was. He isn't mad anymore. "We'll work on it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo sighs, shoulders slumping as he tucks his face into the crook of Lio's neck. "Can we shower now?" He grumbles. "I smell like a turtle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio bursts out in laughter, Galo muffling his own huff. "A turtle?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah. They stink, kinda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay," Lio says, rubbing a hand up Galo's spine, feeling the muscle, the power just underneath his shirt. "And then we can order some pizza, if you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"If I /want/? If I /want/?!" Galo asks incredulously, pulling away from Lio's neck to look him in the eye. "If there's ever a day I don't /want/ pizza, Lio Fotia, it's a day I've been replaced by- by a clone! Probably made by Kray! Or something!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio nods along, standing up from their couch to move to the bathroom. Galo follows, but just before they reach the room Lio turns and presses a hand against his chest. Galo stills immediately, waiting for whatever it is Lio is planning to do or say without question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I love you," Lio says as firmly as he can, staring his boyfriend in the eye, "Galo Thymos. You're different for me, too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo's blinding grin, pinking cheeks, and unerring loyalty is all the answer Lio will ever need.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i honestly wasnt super happy with this fic so it isn't as touched up as i usually make it. but if you liked it even a little bit, then im satisfied!! thanks for reading ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>